


Touch Me, Tease Me

by SalemDae_45



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot cannot sleep after a long day at work.  So he decided to tease his new wife.<br/>Original Posted 5/2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> A year ago, I wrote this story. I posted it the first time around on a little livejournal called loldaisy. Well, I deleted that little journal and decided to repost it again. Some things have changed while others stayed the same. Either way, this is the results. Hope you enjoy my little story.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Law and Order SVU, especially Elliot Stabler. The only thing I do own is this story and, of course, Anita Harrison. I’m not making any profits.

 

  
**Touch Me, Tease Me**   


Anita Harrison-Stabler was reading a book while leaning against the headboard. The thin, light yellow nightgown hugged her curvy body and her short, black hair laid flat on her head. A pleasant smile appeared on her face as she read the sixth chapter of her erotica book. Anita had a busy day and needed to relax before going to sleep. She almost finished reading the last sentence on the page when she heard him tossing on the bed. She looked to her right and saw her spouse grunting God knows what. She sighed, trying to find her place in the book before being interrupted by him.

Elliot Stabler could not fall asleep to save his life. Elliot also had a bad day at work and wanted to sleep. With his arm, he covered his face and tried not to remember the case. But the memories of yesterday came back to him like a bad thunderstorm. Remembering that his hands almost got a hold of the prep’s jacket, he tripped. The prep ran away while Elliot hits the ground. He wished he done it differently, but he could not go back to the past and change it. If he could, then he would have saved his deceased wife from getting in the car. Then again, if he had done that, he would not have met the woman beside him.

A smile curled on his lips. Anita became part of his life, the good part. If she hadn’t come into his world of black and white, he would had self-destruct. She may not replace Kathy, but she has an important place in his heart. No matter what happens to them as the years go by.

Elliot tossed and turned for a few minutes when he finally gave up.

The covers lied below his navel, while his bare chest felt the limited breeze coming from the air conditioner. Elliot should had brought another one before Anita and him got married. But he was lazy and thought it would last another month or two. He looked at Anita’s book and laid flat on the once fluffy pillow. He didn’t understand why anyone would read erotica books. He feared that it might give the criminals ideas.

“I don’t know why you read those books,” he said, turning on his stomach and glanced at the pages of her book.

Anita glared at him.

“It’s entertaining, El.”.

“It’s entertaining,” Elliot took the book from Anita.

Anita tried to grab it but Elliot blocked her. She leaned on the headboard and folded her arms.

Elliot scanned the pages until he found a certain sentence to read.

“‘I rode his dick like it was going out of style’? Damn, this woman writes some stuff. Why read something like that? The preps could get ideas and…”

“Elliot, it is just for entertainment. It’s not like I’m going to rape anyone by reading this book. So would you pull that stick out of your ass and give me the book,” she interrupted him.

Elliot moved his body in between her parted legs. He pressed his elbow on the mattress and stared into her almond colored eyes.

“You haven’t answered my question. Why read something like that, Annette?”

Anita hated it when Elliot used her first name. She knew he was serious when he called her by that name. Like a parent trying to get their child’s attention, Elliot wanted to know her reason for reading it. She thought he was too paranoid for his own good. Yet, she loved him despite his overprotective ways and bad temper.

Anita exhaled.

“I read these books because I find them interesting. I like the author way with words and it’s arousing. Besides,” Anita smirked, “I need something to keep me busy while you’re away.”

Elliot frowned. Anita knew Elliot wouldn’t understand. She didn’t know why she wasted her time explaining it to him.

Seldomly, a grin appeared on Stabler’s face.

“When I’m not away, then there’s no need to read it. Isn’t that right, ‘Nita?”

Anita moved some hair from her face.

“What do you think, Elliot?”

He chuckled.

“I show you what I think,” then his head went underneath the covers.

Anita held her breath, thinking he had lost his mind.

“Elliot, go to bed,” she discontentedly said.

Elliot’s fingers touched the thin fabric of Anita’s panties.

“I’m not tired, ‘Nita…well not yet that is.” He hooked his fingers on the waistband and slowly pulled them down.

Anita’s body jerked to his touch as he rose from the covers and threw the panties to the floor. He grinned, never looking away from Anita.

Anita licked her parted lips, staring lingeringly at Elliot.

“Is that all you got to show me, Stabler?” She smirked.

“You’ll see, baby,” he kissed her knee before trailing his tongue to her inner thigh. He sucked on the sensitive skin, allowing his tongue to taste every part of her chocolate body.

Anita’s smirk went away as a moan escape her lips. She firmly shut her mouth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Anita closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling Elliot’s tongue entangled in her black public hair. She spread her legs wider, giving him a better access to her entrance.

Elliot licked his lips before nuzzling on her clitoris. The tip of his tongue went under her clit, licking it slowly as he held onto her thighs. He continued to nibble and suck on her, even nuzzled it with his nose.

Anita‘s chest rise quickly, following the rhythm of her husband’s mouth. She squeezed her eyes and gripped the bed spread. She felt her body heated under his touch. It send shivers down her spine, feeling him exploring her core. She didn’t know how many times she came in his mouth, but she knew she didn’t want him to stop. He knew how to work her body, molding her until she was dazed for days.

Elliot stroked her outer thigh before moving to her inner thigh, teasing the tender skin leisurely. Taking his time, Elliot’s tongue entered her hole. His tongue caressed her walls before hitting her core. He heard her cry out in pleasure which lead him hit her core repeatedly.

Anita begins to thrust her pelvis in his face, wanting him to move inside her. Wordless sound came from her slightly parted lips. She breathed rapidly, arching her back to the constant movement. He was proving her right each movement of his tongue. Perhaps she should continue reading those books in his presence. The results seemed to work in her favor.

“Oh God…don’t stop,” she yelled.

Elliot listened to her pleads. He smiled while sucking on her opening. He knew exactly how to make her scream his name some more. He teased her one last time before he nibbled on her again. He moved one finger inside her and touched her core. He thrust inside her heat, slowly at first, wanting to hear her moans. Gradually he added a second finger and his thrust became quicker. He licked and thrust, interchangeably, hoping to get a response from her.

Anita let her head back and bit her bottom lip. Her fingers ran from the bed covers to his brown hair. His fingers…his tongue…he was trying to kill her. Trying to tear her insides out and putting her nerves over the edge. He was a vengeful lover: he had to have his way and he knew how to obtain it. That’s what she loved and hated about him. Sex and foreplay was interchangeable for him and she ran with it.

Soft moans escape from Anita’s lips while she exhaled. She slide from the headboard until her back hit the propped pillows. She twisted her head, purring every time he hit her g-spot with his tongue or fingers. She wanted him to bring her to heaven, not hell.

“Shit, Elliot, please…oh fuck, please…”

Elliot nuzzled her inner thigh while continuing to thrust inside her.

“Please what?”

Fuck me already she thought, losing all senses and control. She tried to utter those words but found herself indulged in his movement. She watched him kissed from her clothed navel to her neckline. Kissing the skin before breathing on her lips, he whispered,

“Please what, ‘Nita.”

Anita felt the tiny numbs of his facial hair and his hard, oozing dick near her thigh.

“Oh fuck…Elliot…just please!” she begged.

His hand went under her nightgown and caressed her breast, particularly her nipple

“You can do it, baby,” he moaned.

Anita finally cried,

“Fuck me! Just do it already.”

Elliot chuckled, pressed his forehead against her.

“As you wish, baby,” then he removed his two fingers and licked her juices off of them.

Anita’s mouth hang opened. She would never admit it to him, but knowing her juices were on his fingers aroused her. That it was part of herself on his fingers made the experience more thrilling.

Elliot took off her night gown and throws it to the other side of the room. Sweat glisten on her skin as he flipped her over. Anita straddled his hips while Elliot lied on his back. She stared at him, hands resting on his shoulders. ,

“What are you waiting for? Ride me,” Elliot said matter-of-factly.

Anita licked his lips opened before kissing him. She moved her hips, her muscles pulling his cock inside her opening. She broke the kiss, letting out a moan while she moved quicker. Elliot held onto her waist, feeling his dick hitting her core. He groaned as stitch marks plagued on her waist.

Anita rose away from his chest, and worked her body. She rolled her hips to his thrust, throwing her head back. She moved frantically, trying to reach her high. Her hands caressed his shoulders and proceeded to his sculptured chest and navel. She felt his muscles contracting to her touch. She closed her eyes and groan under the pressure.

It was about damn time, she thought.

Elliot rose from the mattress and nibbled on her neck. Their bodies pressed together as the heat in the bedroom increased. Elliot kissed from the crock of her neck before kissing her hungrily. He was reaching his climax. He didn’t want it to end. His thrust increased as he sucked on the middle of her breast. He held on her waist tightly.

Anita laid her head on his shoulders, biting on his skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his cock closer to her core. She muttered her cries on his shoulders as she felt his body tensed. Her eyes rolled to the back of head. One last groan ran from the back of her throat to her parted lips. She found her release and so did he. All things must come to an end, she supposed.

His back arched as a groan escaped his lips. He finally came inside her, feeling the vibrations flowing through his body. He exhaled deeply while resting his head on her shoulder. He still held her closely, as if she was going to leave him forever.

Anita looked into his eyes and caressed his face.

“Did that answer your question, Mrs. Stabler?” He grinned.

Anita smiled.

“Yea, but I’m still reading those books, Mr. Stabler.”

“I should have known. I guess I have to prove my point again,” he kissed her.

Anita wrapped her arms around his shoulders and giggled. Elliot joined her, planting small kisses upon her lips.

Until the air conditioner broke down.

Anita and Elliot stared at the old machine.

“You should have brought another air conditioner,” Anita got off of Elliot’s lap and headed towards the door.

Elliot quickly jump off the bed and followed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Anita rested her head on his shoulders, giggling.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he whispered against her ear.

“I’m going to take a shower. You think I’m going to sleep with sweat and cum on me? You are out of your mind,” she replied.

“I don’t want to lay sweaty too. Maybe I take a shower with you,” he suggested.

Anita rolled her eyes.

“I might as well take a cold shower,” Anita opened the bedroom door.


End file.
